


Get Back To Work

by Honeyypaws



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Character(s), Exhibitionism, Implied Voyeurism, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Sheathplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 19:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyypaws/pseuds/Honeyypaws
Summary: This isn't the first time Milo's been distracted at work and it probably won't be the last.





	Get Back To Work

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little drabble with Milo.

Fixing the fuel line to the rockets was proving to be harder than he thought. Milo wiped away the sweat that was clinging to his head, examining his work done which...wasn’t much. He sighed heavily before reaching back into the rockets’ mainframe. Thankfully, his prosthetic arms were useful for pulling and pushing loose pipes back into place. Not much effort needed but his upper body strength was lacking a little, making him tire out more than he wanted.

 

If only he had Phrixus’ strength, maybe he could get this done faster and then head back to his room to work more on his personal schematics. He frowned at the thought.  _ Like I need his help _ . Milo thought bitterly, pulling hard on the fuel pipe and using the laser torch to weld the pieces together. Thankfully he still had his goggles and bandana on for protection.

 

Even though it probably would have benefited him, Milo grumbled at the thought of Phrixus being overly confident and rubbing it in at how big and strong he was. Milo grabbed the wrench and forcefully cranked at the bolts to fasten the pieces together for extra support. 

 

It’s not like he was jealous of the other guy, he hated working out more than he needed to. Especially if he was forced to go on field missions but he does them anyway. Got to pay off his debt somehow. He just knew that Phrixus’ stupid smug face would just get in his way, reaching in and fumbling with his hard work. Muscular arms flexing as he tugged at stuff. His back arching, focused handsome eyes screwing up his stuff. His shirt probably fitting tightly to his nice chest and muscular tors-

 

Milo froze and shook his head.  _ Not this again _ . He scolded himself. Why was he catching himself being attracted to that asshole. He knew he could probably do better. Well, maybe not. College didn’t offer him too much in terms of options.  _ Still _ , Milo thought to himself.  _ Anything would be better than him. _

 

He growled and took off his goggles and pulled his bandana down. “I am not doing this again.” He muttered and shut the door to the mainframe, locking the hatch afterwards. Milo stood up and walked over to the welding table that had his blueprints. He still had to fix up the exhaust pipe leading from the mainframe to the outer rockets. Thankfully he didn’t need to do a space walk, can’t do that while in warp travel.

 

He grabbed the tool box after examining what needed to be fixed. Milo had to squeeze past some of the bigger pipes around to the back where the exhaust pipes were. The reptilian ducked under a pipe and looked up to the problem. They looked completely shot, obvious damage from having to escape those Rebels back on that awful desert planet. 

 

Milo looked around for something to stand on. Cursing himself for being shorter than his other reptilian siblings, otherwise he could have reached up there easily.  He spotted a ledge on the wall that he could stand on and maneuvered his way over to it. Again Phrixus could have possibly helped with this, he’s weirdly tall. 

 

Milo lashed his tail at the thought and climbed up onto the ledge. No, he would’ve just been smug about it again. Flashing that stupid grin of his at him just to get on his nerves. The reptilian started to sand off the soot and grit from the damaged pipe. It could be salvaged thankfully, but it was going to need a lot of TLC to do it. He thought back to Phrixus again and snorted. Even if it was an attractive smile, it still annoyed Milo at how it never seemed to go away. Those sharp pearly teeth and soft looking lips that would feel so nice on hi-

 

Milo punched at the pipe making it ring audibly throughout the room which made him wince. That probably didn’t help it’s restoration. He pinched the bridge of his scaly nose and furrowed his brows. He exhaled a “Damnit,” when he realized he was now sporting a tent in his trousers from just barely thinking about that asshole. Again.

 

He raised up on his toes to look over the pipes, his ears perked up listening intently for any signs of footsteps. Not hearing anything, Milo slipped down off the ledge carefully and leaned back against the wall. If he just jacked off real quick he could get back to work. Milo felt a little embarrassed he was doing this... _ again _ ...but he just exhaled through his nose. It’s not like he actually  _ liked _ Phrixus, he just found him really attractive is all.  _ Yeah, that's it _ . Milo nodded to himself.

 

He reached into the toolbox and grabbed at the wet wipes, taking a few and cleaning up his hands real quick. He discarded them close by and left the wipes out for later.

 

Milo reached down slowly, tracing his hand down his chest. His breath shuddered as his fingers trailed down his stomach and towards the bulge of his pants. He barely palmed himself and he arched his back, biting at his lip as an embarrassing squeak roused out of him. 

 

His other prosthetic hand trailed down his neck, sending a nice sensation through him. Milo palmed at himself harder, he couldn’t help but imagine that the hands were  _ his _ . He groaned deep and spread his legs, teasing himself more. The engineer settled his hips into a nice thrusting rhythm, his fingers trailing up his jaw. He closed his eyes, picturing Phrixus’ golden ones leering at him and palming him ruthlessly. 

 

‘ _ You like me touching you huh?’ _ He imagined him teasing him and he traced his thumb across his lower lip. ‘ _ You want me to suck you off and toy with you, isn’t that right?’ _

 

Milo furrowed his brows and growled in his throat. Shame washed over him, knowing he was jacking off at the thought of Phrixus when the other didn’t know it. Yet it didn’t stop him from feeling such an intense desire flowing through him. 

 

Finally, he unbuttoned his pants and let his dick uncoil freely. He moaned at the feeling. Milo took it in his hand and very  _ slowly  _ tugged at it. He curled his toes and groused deeply. 

 

“F-fuck…” He whispered and continued the painfully slow speed. 

 

‘ _ That’s right, I’ll jack you off at whatever speed I want.’  _ He heard Phrixus’ voice in his head. 

 

“P-Please.” Milo whimpered and bucked his hips up. He kept with the scene in his head and squeezed around the base of his cock. A growl rumbled in his chest as the feeling of pleasure momentarily subsided. 

 

‘ _ If you’re a good boy then maybe I’ll go faster. _ ’ He imagined Phrixus’ deep voice rumbling in his ear.

 

Milo’s breathing got heavier with each stroke along his erection. His other hand trailed down to his chest and massaged at his pec, his thumb stroking along his scars. A purr settled in his throat at the feeling and he hummed approvingly. 

 

His tail swished against the floor as he continued. Taking his thumb and swirling it around the tip of his head, Milo mewled at the spark of pleasure that came with the feeling. He swallowed roughly, trying not to drool on himself. 

 

“P-Please...P-Phrixus.” He muttered out and wiggled his hips. Milo used his free hand to rub at his belly in little light circles and his purring increased. He could just imagine the other man’s many hands teasing at all his weak points. His mouth leaving bruises along his neck. Phrixus pulling him closer and resting his own hard on in his pants against Milo’s. 

 

‘ _ God I want you so bad.’ _ Phrixus’ voice rang in his head. 

 

Milo found himself muttering the same thing, over and over. The pace on his tugging increased and the engineer threw his head back and moaned. He caught himself at the last minute and bit his lip again. Stifling as much noise as he could but he was still making tiny moans and whimpers here and there. He imagined Phrixus taking his cock in his mouth, lips glistening with saliva and precum as he sucked him off. 

 

The claws on his toes scraped against the floor at the thought and he pumped himself harder. He knew he must look like a flustered mess now, face a deep blue and sweat making his hair cling to his forehead. He wondered if Phrixus might like the sight then immediately smacked himself internally.  _ No! No, don’t think about that just...get off and get back to work. _

 

‘ _ What’s wrong babe?’ _ He imagined Phrixus tease in his head. ‘ _ Too afraid to admit how much you want me?’ _

 

Milo whined and tugged himself harder. “Phrixus. Phrix Phrix please,  _ fuck  _ let me cum.” He whispered and bucked his hips. The pleasure was pooling nice and warm in his lower belly and it felt like it was ready to boil over.

 

He grabbed the base of his cock again and a guttural groan rose out of him as the intense feeling died down quite a lot. “Nooo…” He moaned, voice an octave higher than it usually was.

 

‘ _ You cum when I say you can.’ _ Phrixus’ voice said firmly. ‘ _ I’m not done with you yet.’ _

 

Milo nodded and simpered. He wished he could bury his face in the other’s shoulder.  _ No I don’t _ . He scolded himself but the feeling to hide his face still resided so he just covered his face with his free arm. 

 

‘ _ How about this, want me to tease you here?’ _ Phrixus asked and Milo let the hand on his dick slide down tease at his sheath. He gasped and teased at the head of his other cock that was still hiding away.  _ ‘How cute is that, you’re aching for me aren’t you?’  _ He imagined Phrixus cooing with his mouth full of his dick.

 

Milo whispered out a hoarse “Yes.” He could imagine Phrixus continuing to suck him off but also teasing at the other dick’s head through his sheath. He grit his teeth and groaned, loving the feeling immensely. 

 

He could imagine the hot, wet pop of Phrixus’ mouth as he released the head of his cock from his mouth. The other man crawling back up his body, leaning in to kiss him nice and hot. Milo growled impatiently, fuck he wanted to make out with him so bad. Craving the feeling of Phrixus’ hot tongue pushing into his mouth, tasting him, trailing it along his teeth and his tongue. 

 

Milo moaned deeply, pumping his cock harder. He thrusted his hips into his hand. His labored breathing turned into panting, working himself up more. The pressure in his lower stomach was almost unbearable. 

 

He grabbed at the base of his cock again and squeezed tighter than he had the times before and a disappointed wail almost escaped his lips. His orgasm, again, denied and dying back down. “You fucking tease.” Milo growled out and furrowed his brows.

 

‘ _ But you love that about me huh?’ _ Phrixus laughed softly in his head.

 

Milo panted hard and slumped against the wall more. He very slowly pumped at his shaft again and he whined. “No no no please, no more teasing.” 

 

_ ‘Aw, listen to you. Begging for me, you’re cute when you do that. _ ’ The other man’s voice rumbled in his head.

 

Milo panted heavily, his cock was so sensitive to the touch and every slow tug was almost painful. “P-Phrix…” He mewled softly, his voice cracking a bit and another wave of embarrassment hit him like a truck. 

 

He could picture Phrixus’ laugh at the reaction. ‘ _ Fuck Milo. You’re making me so damn hard.’  _

 

The engineer would’ve kicked him, or something. An indignant grunt was all he could respond with. At this point, both of his dicks had slid out from his sheath and were curling around his hand. Milo wished he could frot against the other man’s cock, he imagined his cocks doing to Phrixus’ dick that they were doing to his hands. Curling nice and tight around him, their precum mixing and slicking each other up. 

 

Milo whimpered at the thought and pumped at his cock faster. He pictured Phrixus’ moans in his ear, the cute noises he’d make as he squeezed around his dick with his own. The engineer grinned a little at the thought, he would want to get him back for all the teasing he’d done. 

 

‘ _ W-We could get caught y’know. Someone could hear you.’  _ Phrixus’ voice teased.

 

Milo briefly thought more about it and knew he would probably be written up, if not worse, maybe Phrixus  _ himself  _ would walk in on him. He’d be so damn ashamed but the thought sent a strange surge of arousal right to his dick. 

 

The engineer growled low and deep in his throat. He tugged at himself faster and harder, bucking his hips up needily. “Please...pleasepleaseplease. Let me cum.” He begged, barely able to form a sentence as his dicks got more sensitive to the touch. The pleasure was so intense that he was visibly shaking, sweat was rolling down his face. A shower was definitely in his future after he got his work done.

 

He wanted Phrixus so bad, his touch, his mouth, his cock. Milo panted hard and moaned. He wanted to hear him beg for him, whimper and moan in his ear. His cock buried deep inside the engineer’s ass.

 

Milo bit his lip so hard he was afraid he was going to bleed. He whined, he wanted to cum so bad. It was just  _ right there _ , he could if he wanted to. Precum and the juices of his self-lubricating dicks covered his hands making the sound of him getting off  _ very  _ obvious. 

 

He could hear Phrixus’ breathy moans in his head as he pictured them frotting fast and hard like needy adolescents. Both their dicks twitching with desire. Milo knew he was drooling at the thought of his hot voice begging for him in his head. 

 

‘ _ I’m so close Milo please cum with me. _ ’ He imagined Phrixus saying as he leaned over him and bucked his hips hard into Milo’s. 

 

Milo choked out a mewl and nodded quickly. The pressure building up was so immense, the engineer felt so overstimulated. He panted hard and tugged at his erections quickly until the pleasure hit its peak. Milo pulled his free arm up and bit into it hard as he came. He moaned loudly into it, thankfully it stifled most of the sound but he was still rather noisy. Ropes of pearly white cum shot from his dicks, coating his hands and the floor.

 

He panted hard until his orgasm finally passed. Milo tugged a little more at his cocks but had to stop once they got super sensitive making whimper and his breath hitch at the feeling. The engineer sat there for a moment, letting the afterglow settle and the nice feeling of the post orgasm pool in his stomach. His now soft dicks slid back into his sheath.

 

Milo swallowed and blinked the haze away from his eyes. He sat up and reached for the wet wipes again, cleaning up his cum covered hands before cleaning up the mess he made on the floor. 

 

_ Well that went better than expected _ . Milo thought, pulling up his pants again and buttoning them up. Now that he had that done with he could get back to work.  _ Stupid Phrixus getting in the way even when he’s  _ not  _ here.  _ The engineer scoffed to himself before standing up to go throw away the evidence of what just happened.

  
  



End file.
